


Good Alpha

by nealinor



Series: ABO Bingo Round 1 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: Dean finds a new use for his slick.





	Good Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Square filled: Slick
> 
> This would be our third bingo on the card!

“You are doing so well, Alpha.” Dean crooned as the fingers of his dry hand soothed over Castiel’s flank as the alpha trembled beneath his touch. The wrecked noises that leaked from the alpha’s lips encouraged Dean to continue his ministrations. The room smelled like slick. Specifically, his slick. The sweet smell wafted around his body and by this point in time, it clung to Castiel too. This wasn’t particularly surprising because it was liberally running down his thighs. The sheets beneath his knees were a little damp with it too but Dean wasn’t ashamed. He’d never seen something so hot as what lay before him.

Two of his slick coated fingers plunged in and out of his mate’s tight hole. The alpha moaned again as Dean withdrew them and ran the digits up and down his thighs for more slick before plunging them into the man’s heat. He hadn’t needed more slick at that point, Cas was loosening for him nicely and his fingers moved easily. No, this had been a matter of simply wanting to add more of his slick to the alpha’s ass. As if he needed to mark his territory.

“Dean….” Castiel moaned, his hips thrusting back onto Dean’s fingers.

“Shh… I’ve got you.” Dean promised, hooking his fingers on the next thrust so they rubbed over the alpha’s prostate. A full bodied shiver ran over Cas’s body and was coupled with a moan that was low and deep. His alpha was completely wrecked and this was just the way Dean liked it. The sound in the room dwindled to the sound of Cas’s moans becoming more desperate and the wet squelch of Dean’s fingers as he finger fucked his mate. Cas’s hole was slick and open and could easily take another finger but Dean didn’t give it to him, not until the alpha begged for it.

“More…need more, please Dean.” The alpha let go of the sheet beneath him and reached behind him blindly for the omega. Dean’s hands firmed on Cas’s hips and held the alpha in place on his hands and knees because he had no inkling to turn over control now.

“Bossy Alpha.” Dean chuckled but gave Cas what he wanted, adding a third finger but slowing the motion of his fingers. Cas whined and bucked backwards, trying to spur Dean on but he would not be moved. “Ah – ah…” He admonished, withdrawing his fingers altogether. “My slick, my rules.”

Whimpering, Castiel nodded his head and dropped his forehead to the sheets before rolling his hips to present his fine hole for Dean’s perusal. “Please Dean. Fuck me.”

“You aren’t ready, Love.” Dean answered as he leaned up against Cas’s ass, his cock sliding up the crevice between his cheeks and dragging over his rim, but this was incidental. He’d simply changed positions so he could slide his fingers between his ass cheeks and press them into his own hole. He was so wet and open that Cas could have mounted him then and there and fucked his brains out so he took the fingers easily with a moan.

Cas heard it. “What are you doing, Dean?” Even asking, the alpha bucked backwards again, causing Dean to withdraw his hips (and incidentally press his fingers farther into his own ass).

“Getting more slick.” He answered truthfully as he drew his fingers out and applied them to Cas’s hole.

The alpha cried out in relief when Dean’s fingers returned and then pressed into them. This time, Dean didn’t make him wait. He fucked them fast and hard into the tight heat, working quickly to finish opening the alpha up.

Sweat coated Cas’s body and he panted beneath Dean, his whole body shivering with tension. “Now, Dean. I’m ready.”

“You are.” Dean agreed. He’d worked the alpha up enough. Without standing on ceremony, he took his fingers away and replaced them with his dick. He hilted himself with one smooth motion, a groan rumbling in his chest as the pressure and heat surrounded him. “So perfect.” He murmured, his arm sliding around Cas’s waist as he draped himself over the alpha’s back.

Cas, it seemed, didn’t want to wait anymore. He rolled underneath Dean, moving the omega’s cock inside of his body. Dean didn’t need any more encouragement to draw back and thrust himself forward with all his strength. He could feel Cas’s arms tremble with the effort of holding himself up against the rough thrusts and pushed on, determined to push himself and the alpha to the very brink.

“You are so good. Such a good Alpha.” Dean breathed against his mate’s ear, his hand stroking up and down the firm muscles of Cas’s abs. He felt the bunch and flex as the alpha moved beneath him, working just as hard as Dean was. “So good.” Dean dropped his hand down and wrapped them around the base of Cas’s dick, to feel the beginnings of his knot as it began to form. There was no greater aphrodisiac then to feel how much his mate loved this; loved to be fucked by his omega.

“Dean… need you.” Cas whimpered, his hips thrusting forward as he tried to find friction for his cock. Dean knew what he needed and gave it to him as he created a channel with his fingers for his alpha’s cock. Cas’s body bounced between his hand and his cock hard and fast, until he was shaking all over with need. Dean was glad, he was biting his lip with the effort of holding back and wanted to let go.

“Come for me.” Dean tightened his hand and stroked downwards to grab his knot and squeeze as it fully popped. With a bitten off shout, Cas began to come, flooding hot white jizz over Dean’s fingers to coat the sheets below them. The moment he felt the wetness on his fingers, Dean let himself go, wildly pounding into Cas while he bent over and buried his teeth in his mate’s shoulder, just over the scar of their mating bite. When his teeth touched skin, he tipped over the edge and coated Cas’s channel with his own cum.

Cas collapsed down onto the bed beneath him. Dean winced when the motion caused him to pull out, but now that he was free; he could curl up at Cas’s back and draw his mate into his arms, for once making the man be the little spoon. They spent the next few minutes catching their breath.

When Cas finally stirred, it was only to move out of the wet spot. “That was amazing, my love.”

“Mmm, thank you.” Dean leaned forward to kiss the nape of Cas’s neck, then paused to lick the sweat from his neck. “You were incredible.”

“Mmm, I smell like you.”

Dean sniffed Cas’s skin and smelled his own slick quite strongly. He liked it. “You do. There’s no doubt who you belong to.”

Cas laughed and turned in his arms to kiss him. “None at all.”


End file.
